ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool 3: Bloody Sunday
Deadpool 3: Bloody Sunday, also known as Deadpool 3, is an American black comedy superhero action film based on the by , serving as a sequel to both and , being directed by Ryan Reynolds (in his directorial debut). It is produced by , and Marvel Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox, being released on July 1st, 2020. Plot Summary Deadpool reunited the X-Force to take down an upcoming threat by the name of Arcade who forces Mutants to participate in his twisted games. Full plot Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, an intelligent, anti-heroic and wisecracking mercenary and the film's title character. * as Nathan Summers/Cable, a mutant from the future who has a frenemyship with Deadpool. * as Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat, an intelligent, beautiful, wisecracking, good-hearted and altruistic girl and Deadpool's girlfriend who becomes a anti-heroine and a member of the X-Force led by her boyfriend. She ends up becoming jealous of Lady Death. * as Neena Thurman/Domino, a member of the X-Force who has the power of being lucky. * as Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead, TBD * as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus, a Russian who has strength and is made of steel, and a member of the X-Force. *Adam Devine as Arcade, a twisted man who owns a messed up amusement park known as Murderworld. * as Hit Monkey, a monkey hired by Arcade to kidnap mutants. *Blake Lively as Lady Death, the personification of Death whom Deadpool falls in love with. * *T. J. Miller as Weasel, a bartender who is Deadpool's friend. Production Soundtrack #''Sunday, Bloody Sunday'' - U2 #''The Next Episode'' - Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg and Kurupt # Relase Critical reception Quotes (the 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios logos play. Deadpool is shown sitting by a fire) *'Deadpool:' Oh hi, audience. I would say kids, but if kids are watching this movie, their parents must be total assholes. Well either way, enjoy the even more bloody and action-packed third film in my long-running media franchise. (he waits for the opening credits to roll, but they don't) *'Deadpool:' What's going on, tech weirdos? *'IT Person #1:' Actually we are IT... *'Deadpool:' Who gives a fuck? C'mon, let's roll the tape! *'IT Person #2:' We can't, it blew up. *'Deadpool:' Fine, I'll do the credits myself. Where's the damn glitter glue? (the opening credits then roll) ---- *'Hit Monkey:' I'm here to get you. Wilson. *'Deadpool:' What the?! A fucking monkey? (noticing) Wait, you aren't a monkey, you are Batman in a monkey's body! Are you going to kill me for making Green Lantern? *'Hit Monkey:' What the? I'm not Batman! *'Deadpool:' You are! *'Hit Monkey:' Am not! *'Deadpool: '''Shut your fucking face up batman, I guarantee that you ARE. You always make jokes about hiding your true identity. *facepalms* Jesus Christ... ---- *'Arcade: 'Nobody‘s going to get out of here alive. *'Deadpool: 'Uh, I can‘t die so can I leave or do I stay here forever? * Transcript ''See Deadpool 3: Bloody Sunday/Transcript. Trivia *The film takes some jabs at Marvel's parent company The Walt Disney Company, who has the production rights for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Films Category:American films Category:2020 films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:Maximum Effort Category:Deadpool Category:R Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas